huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuay Jai
Chuay Jai is the merged tribe of Chuay Gahn and Sook Jai from Survivor: Thailand II. The tribe originally consisted of 13 members. After Troye and Scoop were voted out, the tribe was unmerged until the Final 9. At this point, the original tribes were almost evenly matched, leaving them to battle for the supremacy. Their tribe colour is yellow-gold. Members *Adam, a couch potato and student. *Bee, a young and aspiring scientist with no filter. *Britney, a professional gogo dancer and waitress. *Carlos, a salsa and tango dance instructor. *Chad, a skater boy, who wants to better the lives of him an his brothers. *Derrick, an athletic and loud personality. *Dusk, a young adult, obsessed with all things goth. *Gia, the co-owner of a small Chinese restaurant, who wants to better her life. *Jenna, a former singer, but now is a blogger and backpacker. *Kay J, the co-owner of a small Chinese restaurant with her flatmate Gia. *Scoop, a retired recording artist from New York City. *Symon, the room-mate of Adam and an aspiring television presenter. *Troye, once a quiet jock, but now a confident personal trainer. Tribe History The Chuay Jai tribe formed on Day 15 with 13 members, 6 from the original Sook Jai and 7 from the original Chuay Gahn. The Chuay Gahn members felt very confident they could defeat Sook Jai, however some friction caused two factions to form. Scoop won the first immunity challenge and was spared. At the first merged tribal council, one faction of Chuay Gahn along with Sook Jai member Troye voted for Gia whilst the other group planned on blindsiding Adam. However, the five original Sook Jai members remained tight with each other and blindsided Troye for switching to the other tribes alliances. Gia was the winner of the second immunity challenge. The Sook Jai alliance and the faction consisting of Britney, Jenna and Carlos who voted for Adam at the last tribal council then aligned together and sent home Scoop at the second vote for being too large a physical threat. In a shocking twist, the tribe was unmerged and the castaways were split into Sook Jai and Chuay Gahn again. For winning the last individual immunity challenge, Gia got to decide her tribe. Wanting to create a strong and evenly balanced tribe, she chose Bee and Dusk from her original tribe, Jenna from her newly formed alliance and Adam and Symon who were on the outs of the merged tribe. The leftovers formed the Chuay Gahn tribe. Throughout this time, Jenna, Carlos and Symon were voted out and became the first three members of the jury. On Day 20, the remaining eight castaways were permanently merged. Although Sook Jai ruled the roost at the original merge, the power got to their head with Bee, Gia and Kay J being put on the outs. Kay J won a voting advantage earlier in the day, being able to vote twice. At tribal council, Chuay Gahn along with Derrick and Dusk banded together to send home Bee. Dusk, Adam and Gia were put in the minority of the tribe at this point, and with Derrick having immunity, Gia became the second casualty. Adam and Chad, as original Chuay Ghan members mainly kept to themselves and did not continue to bond with Britney or the members of original Sook Jai. Kay J heard of the Final Two deal between Adam and Chad and convinced the rest of the tribe to send Chad home. With no way to escape being on the bottom, Chad shortly followed him as a member of the jury. Whilst on the unmerge Chuay Gahn tribe, Britney, Derrick and Kay J formed a close connection. As they were playing an under the radar game early on at the official merge, they and Dusk were able to make the Final Four. However, because she did not have the tight bond with them, Dusk was swiftly voted out when she did not win the next challenge. Britney won the final immunity challenge and feeling that Derrick played a more impressive and villainous game, she decided to take Kay J to the end instead. At the Final Tribal Council, Kay J's calculating method of gameplay was respected by the jury. Her Sook Jai allies whom she blindsided were the biggest fans of her game, believing she played the game the right way. Furthermore, much of the jury felt Britney took the harder route at getting to the end by not following a strict alliance. Her fluidity in the game earned her more friends that campaigned for her win. In the end, the greater risk proved greater the reward and Britney won the title of Sole Survivor after earning votes from Jenna, Carlos, Symon, Adam, Chad and Derrick. Kay J received jury votes from her Sook Jai friends Bee, Dusk and Gia. Trivia *In Thai, the combination of Chuay (ช่วย - to help/to support) and Jai (ใจ - heart/mind) can be roughly translated to "to help someone's heart". *The Chuay Jai tribe is the second yellow/ gold merged tribe in the history of the show, after Te Tuna. *Chuay Jai holds the record for the earliest merge in the history of the show, being on Day 15. **However, this was not an official merge. The merged tribe with the record for the earliest official merge was the Te Tuna and Xhakúm tribes on Day 16. *This is the first merged tribe to be unmerged throughout its existence. *Chuay Jai is the second tribe to implement the voting advantage, the first being Jacaré. It would later be followed by Rangatira and Vilewson. Category:Tribe Category:Thailand II Tribes